Comfort and Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Whampire is greatly injured and Sasha is crushed, Jocu and his family help them in their more dire time of need.


**A story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please.**

* * *

Sasha was screaming as she heard Whampire groan in pain. The worst had just occurred! He was in a battle and he had just been attacked by the enemy!

* * *

_"Whammy, I don't know about this mission," Sasha said, now making him look at her._

_"You worry too much my love," he cooed as he kissed her on the mouth._

_"But listen baby…what happens if you get hurt? They said the Incurseans are acting very strange," she said as he released her lips._

_"Don't worry about me…I will go on the mission and be back in plenty of time for our date," Whampire said, now leaning against her and making her_ _blush._

_"D-Date? I didn't know you…" she started, but he cut her off as he went behind her and gently began biting her neck._

_"I know…I have something already planned," Whampire said._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"Can't tell you my angel," he replied, now kissing her ear._

_"W-Whammy that tickles," she giggled._

_"Oh really?" he smirked, now turning her around and bent down and began biting under her chin and around her jaw._

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMY!" She laughed, now gently wrapping her arms around his neck as he buried his face into her neck._

_"Stop worrying so much; it will be fine," he soothed, now grabbing her to him._

* * *

Sasha had tears falling down her face as Jocu and Lauhin appeared fast and began fighting to keep the Incurseans back from the injured Vladat.

"Fall back! Whampire's down! Whampire's down!" Ben yelled, now motioning for everyone to move back. Sasha ran up to him and Ben turned to her in shock. "Sasha?! How did you get here?!" Ben said in horror, now seeing Sasha come into the open.

"I stowed away on Whampire's ship! I knew he would get hurt I just knew it!" she said in a sob.

"Sasha, we can talk later! We gotta get outta here!" Ben said, now seeing Four Arms carefully carry Whampire to safety as the others carried her to safety too.

An hour later, Whampire was laying in the medical bed in Frankenstrike's lab. The alien scientist looked stressed out and overworked. Many had been hurt lately and he was exhausted. Sensing the issue, Lauhin and Jocu appeared in concern.

"Frankenstrike, let us help you. We will take Whampire to our realm to help him recover," Lauhin offered.

"Are you sure?" The tired scientist said.

"We are more than sure. Let us take him now and help him recover," Jocu said. But as they were talking, they saw Sasha come downstairs and her face was covered in tears, sweat, and all red.

"How is he?" she asked in practically a sob.

"Sasha, calm yourself my dear. He is ill and injured but alive; we will take him to our realm and help him," Lauhin cooed as he pulled her to him in a hug.

"T-Thank you Lauhin; this was supposed to be a special day but it turned into a nightmare," she said, now looking down at the ground and letting tears fall.

"What do you mean?" Jocu asked, now gently lifting her chin and making her look at him.

"Whampire planned a special date for us but we couldn't go because he is hurt now," Sasha said, now letting more tears fall. "But it's not the date that's important! He is important to me! If he…"

"Don't finish that sentence; he will be fine and you are coming with us too," Lauhin said.

"Yes, you need to come with us and make sure he recovers well," Jocu said, now feeling his father teleport all of them to the realm.

* * *

Once at that realm, Whampire groaned as he was placed on a large fluffy bed and the bed slowly massaged his muscles.

"S-Sasha…is she alright?" Whampire groaned out.

"Shhhh, I'm here my love…I'm here," Sasha said, now gently taking his hand and kissing it. She had not gotten any rest since Whampire had first gotten injured. As she held his hand, Whampire became more and more concerned. Sasha meant a lot to him and he didn't want to see her upset.

Jocu could sense it and he and the others appeared and Queen Bliss came and gently took Sasha's hand.

"Sasha…come with me honey," she cooed.

"I can't. I can't leave him," Sasha said, now laying her head down. Whampire looked at Queen Bliss and nodded to the Lauhinian queen.

"Please your highness; take her out of here…she's suffering and I don't want my angel upset," Whampire said.

Bliss nodded and picked up Sasha and took the sobbing woman from the room. Usually Sasha would have felt like a child, but Bliss' warm and motherly embrace made her feel wonderful. As she took her out, the king and brothers crowded around Whampire. Lauhin gently began massaging herbs and ointments into his cuts as the others began gently massaging his muscles. Whampire groaned in somewhat pain and comfort.

"I know it may hurt a bit now and then but this will help you," Jocu said, now using some ground flowers and tickle tree sap to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you; I don't know why I feel cold," Whampire said, somewhat shivering. But he chuckled as Vivo and Amio gathered near him and cuddled near him to keep him warm.

"We've got your back Whampire," Vivo said, now puffing his fur out and warming the Vladat.

"And we always will," Amio said, now curling into his side and helping with warmth.

"Thanks you two; I appreciate it," Whampire smiled weakly, now gently touching their heads as the others continued to clean his wounds and heal him.

Meanwhile, Sasha felt Bliss place her on her lap and cuddled the young woman to her. She then grabbed a nearby feather blanket and it cuddled around Sasha.

"Relax my dear…it's going to be alright. The good thing is that Whampire is alright," Bliss soothed.

"I-I know…I just wish he wasn't hurting," Sasha said, now trying to stop her tears. She then felt Bliss snap her fingers and there was hot tea and tea cakes waiting for her. It was near fall and these treats smelled of honey roots and spice.

"Drink this…it will help soothe you…" Bliss said, now motioning for her feather boas to come forward. As they did, they wrapped around Sasha as Bliss placed her beside her. The feather boas didn't tickle…they warmed her and cuddled her. Sasha smiled as the boas continued to cuddle against her. "Yes, relax my dear."

And with that, Bliss pulled her into a hug and used her own hands to gently massage her neck, shoulders, and lower back. Sasha groaned out in appreciation, knowing that the queen was being so motherly. She even put oils into her hands and began massaging them into Sasha's strained muscles.

"Now relax Sasha…it's going to be ok," Bliss said, now kissing her head and handing her some tea. "Drink this. It will help."

Sasha nodded and gently took the tea. She groaned as the nectar-like liquid soothed down her throat and seemed to warm her from the inside out. It seemed to reach all the way to her feet and her finger tips. It was exactly what she needed at that time.

"I know you're upset, but let my husband and sons take care of him for now while you rest," Bliss said.

"B-But I don't want to rest." Sasha protested gently.

"Nonsense. If you want to go on that date later, you need rest." Bliss smiled.

"But how can Whampire and I have any kind of date in his condition?" Sasha asked, now very confused.

"Leave that to my husband, sons, and I. For now, sleep…" Bliss said, now seeing Jest walk in. As Sasha looked up, Jest's eyes began to spiral. A spiral that she was very familiar with. Sasha squeaked because she was caught off guard with the hypnosis, but Jest gently got her face and smirked.

"Sleep, Sasha…let those nerves rest….Whampire will be fine. Now sleep…" Jest commanded gently.

"Yes…sleep…" Sasha said, now letting her eyes imitate the spirals and soon her eyes closed completely in a wonderful sleep. Bliss and Jest then laid her down for a small nap. She would feel nice and refreshed once she woke up.

* * *

Sasha was sound asleep. In her mind, she dreamed about her beloved Whampire, smiling at her. His big, strong arms wrapped around her. His soft, gentle lips kissing hers.

Them, together forever.

Sasha felt herself awakening. She slowly rose up and found herself laying on a soft, fluffy pink bed. Candles were lit all around the room, Sasha sighed. Candlelit rooms reminded her of the romantic evenings she and Whampire would have together.

"Why so sad, my precious?" said a familiar spooky voice.

Spinning around, Sasha looked around, but no one was there. Blinking with realization, she smiled and slowly looked up. The girl gasped with joy to see Whampire hanging upside down, smiling at her.

"WHAMMY-KINS!" Sasha squealed, opening her arms.

"ANGEL!" Whampire swooped down and embraced his love. "You slept for a long time!" He snuggled Sasha. "You look fresh as a daisy!" He kissed her nose.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sasha sniffed as she shed a tear. "The Royal family saved you!"

"They did." Whampire and Sasha laid down together. "They even gave us the honeymoon suite to spend the night in." He cuddled closer. "And I think we're long overdue for some fun..."

Sasha giggled. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know..." Whampire put a hand on Sasha's side, making Sasha giggle a little. "Perhaps a friend can help us."

Just then, two fluffy blue tails wrapped around Sasha's arms and held them up. "AAAAHHH!" She looked back and saw Scruffy the tickle beast. He was the one restraining Sasha. "Scruffy?!"

Scruffy growled happily and gave Sasha's cheek an affectionate lick.

"He's been watching over you while you slept and while I was recovering." said Whampire. "He didn't want you to be alone."

Sasha giggled as Scruffy snuggled against her cheek. "Thanks, Scruffy."

Scruffy responded by tickling Sasha's face with one of his six tails. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Scruffy! Stop!" Sasha laughed as she tried to wriggle away, but to no avail.

"Don't tickle her too much, Scruffy." said Whampire. "I still have to play with her."

Scruffy stopped tickling and nodded. Whampire put his hands under Sasha's shirt. "Where are you, tummy?" The Vladat cooed as he danced his fingertips on Sasha's, sides, back, and stomach.

Sasha sputtered with squeaks and giggles as the alien vampire purposely tickled her.

"Tummy? Where are you? Helloooo?" Whampire tickled his way to Sasha's stomach. "There you are! Coochy, coochy, coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed.

Scruffy growled in happiness hearing Sasha laugh. He loved the sound of her laugher just as much as Whampire.

Whampire suddenly stopped, which confused Sasha. She regained her breath and saw Whampire staring at her. "What's wrong, babe?" she asked as Scruffy freed Sasha's arms.

"It's just..." Whampire's eyes started to water. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." Tears started to fall. "I'm so sorry! I-"

Sasha covered his mouth, stunning Whampire. The Vladat looked past his tears and saw Sasha with a blank face, but warmth in her eyes. She slowly leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Scruffy watched the two kiss long and good. He sensed the doubt and sorrow leaving Whampire as the couple kissed.

When they unlocked their lips, Sasha's smile returned. "It's okay, Sweetie. You're alright and that's all that matters."

"But-"

"But nothing. You just have to learn from your mistakes and get better. That's all you can do, not feel sorry for yourself." Sasha wiped away Whampire's leftover tears. "It never solves anything anyway."

Whampire sniffled. "No wonder you're my angel." He smiled.

"And we'll always have the people we love to make us strong." said Sasha. She and Whampire held each other and shared another loving kiss.

The Royal family watched from the slightly cracked doorway, smiling to themselves.

It was another job well done.


End file.
